Cord
|fullname = |jap_fullname = |alias = |jap_alias = |gender =Male |race =Human |relatives = |game =Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon and the Blade of Light Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon Fire Emblem: New Mystery of the Emblem Tokyo Mirage Sessions ♯FE |firstseen =Chapter 2: The Pirates of Galder (Shadow Dragon and the Blade of Light) Chapter 2: Rebellion at Macedon (New Mystery of the Emblem) |class =Fighter |mirage = |voiceby ='Japanese' Kozo Mito }} Cord is a playable character from the Archanea Series of Fire Emblem. Cord is, alongside Barst and Bord, a member of the Talysian mercenary group that is spearheaded by Ogma. Profile War of Shadows Cord makes his first appearance in Chapter 2 of Shadow Dragon and the Blade of Light, where he, alongside Ogma, Barst and Bord, enlists in Marth's army under the behest of Princess Caeda of Talys. Cord then aids Marth in bringing the War of Shadows to an end, and thereafter reverted to his previous occupation as a woodcutter. According to his ending, Cord does not appear at all in the original Book 2. Owing to the fact that he returned to his peaceful life in Talys as his previous occupation as a woodcutter, it could be said that he did not wish to take part in the War of Heroes and continued to live in peace, or that he wasn't notified due to Caeda moving to Altea to become Marth's fiancee, and lost connections with her. War of Heroes Cord returns in Chapter 2 of New Mystery of the Emblem, where he has taken up temporary residence in a Macedonian village. When Marth pays a visit to the village, Cord appears to greet him, promptly enlisting in his army thereafter. Cord will then aid Marth in ending the War of Heroes, before returning to Talys to resume his occupation as a woodcutter. ''Tokyo Mirage Sessions ♯FE Bord and Cord appear together in the third and final of Kiria Kurono's side stories. In this game, they exist as Mirage golems that Tharja creates as a means for training Kiria on being cute. However, they malfunction and rage out of control. The battle against the Bord and Cord carries specific conditions; Kiria and Tsubasa are required to be in the active party, and it is the only battle in which both characters have access to the special charm-inflicting skill "Seducing Pose." The attack hits both Bord and Cord, but Bord can only be charmed by Tsubasa, and Cord can only be charmed by Kiria. Bord and Cord are only vulnerable to damage when in the the Charmed state. Personality Like a majority of the cast in ''Shadow Dragon and the Blade of Light and Mystery of the Emblem, Cord's personality is not well developed, owing to the minor role that he plays in the games. Nevertheless, it is still possible to deduce certain traits that define his character from the few interactions that he engages in. Of note is the fact that Cord's personality is exactly the same as that of Bord's, one that is proven by their speech mirroring each other both when speaking to Barst in Chapter 5 of New Mystery of the Emblem and in their respective base conversations with Kris. As a character who is deliberately designed as the counterpart of Bord, it comes as no surprise that a rivalry exists between Cord and Bord, where they constantly attempt to outdo each other in a variety of arenas. This rivalry of theirs is one that has the tendency to become rather heated as the pair lose their cool while in the midst of arguing with each other, a fact that is proven through their base conversations in New Mystery of the Emblem, where they wind up engaging in a violent tree-felling competition. Their rivalry also extends to the looks department, where Cord, through his base conversations with Kris, narcissistically proclaims that he is the more handsome of the two. In spite of his apparent hatred of Bord, Cord, in actuality, cares for him tremendously; through his base conversations with Kris, he, although initially disgruntled towards Bord for constantly meddling in his affairs, eventually acknowledges that this is merely a means by which his partner expresses concern for him. The Mirage version of Cord in Tokyo Mirage Sessions ♯FE is shown as''' attracted to girls who are hot, and coolheaded; with Kiria Kurono for example.' In Game Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon and the Blade of Light Recruitment |} Base Stats Growth Rates |100% |30% |20% |40% |40% |50% |40% |0% |} Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem *Note: Cord only appears in Book 1. Recruitment |} Base Stats Growth Rates |100% |30% |20% |40% |40% |50% |40% |3% |} Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon Recruitment |} Base Stats Promotion Gains Class Sets |} Growth Rates ; Default |80% |50% |0% |20% |40% |40% |10% |0% |} ; Reclassing Options |-|Knight/General= |60% |25% |0% |25% |30% |40% |40% |0% |} |-|Mercenary/Hero= |60% |30% |0% |30% |50% |40% |15% |0% |} |-|Hunter/Horseman= |40% |30% |0% |20% |55% |40% |15% |0% |} |-|Pirate/Berserker= |80% |50% |0% |20% |40% |40% |10% |0% |} |-|Dark Mage/Sorcerer= |20% |0% |30% |25% |50% |40% |0% |30% |} Support Relationships ; Supports |} ; Supported by |} Fire Emblem: New Mystery of the Emblem Recruitment |-|Default= |} |-|DL= |} Base Stats |-|Default= |-|DL= Promotion Gains Class Sets |} Growth Rates ; Default |100% |60% |0% |40% |50% |50% |20% |0% |} ; Reclassing Options |-|Knight/General= |90% |35% |0% |35% |40% |50% |45% |0% |} |-|Mercenary/Hero= |80% |40% |0% |40% |60% |50% |25% |0% |} |-|Hunter/Horseman= |70% |40% |0% |30% |65% |50% |20% |0% |} |-|Pirate/Berserker= |100% |50% |0% |30% |70% |50% |15% |0% |} |-|Dark Mage/Sorcerer= |50% |5% |30% |35% |60% |50% |0% |30% |} Support Relationships ; Supports |} ; Supported by |} Support Conversations |} Overall In ''Shadow Dragon, Cord possesses good Strength, Speed and decent Luck, but his Skill growth is so low that he will encounter problems with accurately striking enemies in harder modes. However, he is not a bad character for use in easier modes, where enemies generally possess low Avoid. Recommended to Dark Mage In New Mystery of the Emblem, Cord has been improved drastically; with a much higher Skill, he is thus able to successfully strike enemies more consistently in harder modes. Although his stats are a tad lower than Barst's, he can still grow to become a very useful unit. Like the Pegasus trio, Cord also has the ability to perform a Triangle Attack with his brothers Barst and Bord, should this make a great advantage for him. ''Tokyo Mirage Sessions ♯FE Uncharmed= Bolt Strike Diving Grapple |session= Axe-Split |passive= Secret of Immortality }} |-|Charmed= Bolt Strike Diving Grapple |session= Axe-Split |passive= Secret of Immortality }} Ending Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem Book 1 '''Talys Brave' "In the Kingdom of Talys, he lived peacefully as a woodcutter." ''Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon '''The Chopper' "Cord returned to his peaceful life as a woodcutter. In time, he became renowned for his speedy work." ''Fire Emblem: New Mystery of the Emblem '''The Chopper' "Cord returned to the kingdom of Talys and became a woodcutter. He preferred that life to the grim bloodiness of war." Quotes Death Quotes Non-Canon Appearances ''Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Cord is illustrated in the trading card game ''Fire Emblem Cipher with the following cards: Super Smash Bros. Ultimate Cord appears with Barst and Bord as a collectible Spirit in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate, using his artwork from the original TCG. Gallery File:SMTxFE Cord.png|Cord as he appears in Tokyo Mirage Sessions ♯FE. File:Bord Cord and Barst N by Yoneko.png|Artwork of Bord, Cord and Barst in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) by Yoneko. File:CordTCG.jpg|Cord, as he appears in the fifth series of the TCG as a Level 10 Fighter. File:FE0 Cord.png|Cord as a Fighter in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). B17-004N.png|Cord as a Fighter in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). File:Maji SajiFE1.png|Cord's portrait in Shadow Dragon and the Blade of Light. He shares the same portrait with Bord. File:MajiFE3.gif|Cord's portrait in Mystery of the Emblem. File:CordSD.png|Cord's portrait in Shadow Dragon and Shin Monsho no Nazo. File:3AxeFighters(Anime).jpg|Animation still of Cord (along with Barst and Bord appearing in the Fire Emblem anime. Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon and the Blade of Light characters Category:Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon characters Category:Fire Emblem: New Mystery of the Emblem characters Category:Archetypes Category:Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Characters Category:Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem characters Category:Tokyo Mirage Sessions characters